Reckless
by ncisaddict89
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB.Kyle starts getting phone calls threatening his life if they don’t get their money. Instead of telling Gibbs, Kyle goes and return the money one person at a time.
1. Chapter 1

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___**THIS IS THE FIFTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST FOUR! ENTITLED; UNTITLED, INIATAION, SISTER, SISTER & BROTHERLY LOVE**_

Reckless

Kyle starts getting phone calls threatening his life as well as Amber's if they don't get their money or their drugs. Instead of telling Gibbs, Kyle goes to try and return the money. Can Gibbs stop him before he gets hurt or worse killed?

It was Saturday Gibbs had taken Amber to her school where they were working on a play that the school would be performing at the end of the year Amber had gotten one of the lead roles and was so excited. When Gibbs got home Kyle was still asleep on the couch. He had been out late the night before. Gibbs shook his head when he stumbled into the house drunk almost waking up Amber. He is only 18 and he is out drinking, he thought to himself. If he didn't wake up soon he had every intention of waking him up. He was not going to let him sleep all day. He put on a pot of coffee before going to get some Advil in the bathroom figuring that Kyle would have a bad hangover. He went back towards the kitchen.

"Kyle get up" he said loudly as he passed the living room.

"There is Advil in the kitchen." He continued before pouring himself a cup of coffee. When he didn't hear Kyle move he took a sip of his coffee and put the cup down heading to the living room and standing next to him.

"Kyle get up now. You are not sleeping all day I don't care if you have a hangover. You should have thought about that before you got drunk" he said. Kyle groaned. "Come on its Saturday why do I need to get up." He wined

"Kyle I don't care if it Saturday its eleven thirty and I will not let you sleep your day away." He said. "There is Advil in the kitchen take that and you will feel better in a couple hours." He added heading back to the kitchen and picking up his cup and his paper and sitting down at the kitchen.

He heard Kyle's phone ring and heard him answer it he heard him go to the bathroom with the phone and shook his head. Using the bathroom while on the phone? Seriously kids these days. He thought to himself. After about twenty minutes Kyle came into the kitchen looking more awake. He got a glass of water and took a couple Advil.

"So what makes you think that you can drink?" he asked him not looking up from his paper.

Kyle sighed slightly he knew he was in trouble by the way the question was asked. "I don't have a reason sir" he said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Kyle you better have a better answer then that if you don't want to end up spending the next month in the house." He said as he put his paper down looking over at him.

He moved towards the table sitting across from Gibbs and looking down at his cup

"I was out with friends and we went by this club and one of them knew the bouncer and let us in so we decided to drink." He said honestly.

"How did you get home? I didn't hear anyone drive up." Asked Gibbs.

"My friend just dropped me off at the end of the driveway I didn't want to wake anyone up with all the noise coming from the car. He didn't drink anything he had decided to be the one who would drive home." He said implying that he had made sure Gibbs knew that he was driven home by someone who was sober.

"As glad as I am that you were smart enough to make sure you got home safe. You are not legal age to be drinking or even to be in a club. If you ever come home drunk again before you're of age to drink you will be spending the following six months with no social life. Am I clear young man?" he asked

"Yes sir" he said not looking up.

"Don't make any plans for the rest of the weekend, because you're not going anywhere" said Gibbs as he picked up his paper and continued to read it. It was rare that he didn't have to work a Saturday but it was a nice change.

Kyle glared at Gibbs he figured he couldn't see him.

"You're getting pretty good at that glare" said Gibbs

Kyle was taken aback by that. "How di..." he started to say

"How did I know?" he asked putting the paper down. "Because something's never change." He answered "Kyle you may not be happy about this but I am not going to let you get yourself in trouble again. You are eighteen, deal with the fact that you are not of legal age you drink" he said as he stood up and put his cup in the sink.

He headed towards the basement to work on the boat. Working on his boat always gave him time to think. He picked up the piece of sanding paper he had three hours before he had to go pick up Amber. He heard Kyle upstairs walking around and then he must have sat down because the noise had stopped.

Kyle was pissed off Gibbs had no right to ground him. He was eighteen old enough to make his own decisions about what he did. His phone rang again he answered it.

"_Hi Kyle, How are you? I have heard you are out of jail which means we want our money or we will make sure you can't rip anyone else off." _ Said the caller.

Kyle froze oh on they had found him. "Don't worry I have it I can bring it to you." He said

"_Two hours leave it in a paper bag in the garbage can across the street from George's gym. I'm sure you remember the place" _He hung up the phone.

Kyle panicked how was he going to get out of the house. There was no way Gibbs wouldn't hear the door open and would notice he was gone. He sighed he went and grabbed his wallet and climbed out Amber's bedroom window. He couldn't believe he was doing that at eighteen. He ran to the corner where he knew he could catch a bus that would take him right in front of his bank and George's gym was a twenty minute walk from there. It took him a full hour to get to the bank once he was there he took out the money he owed to this guy. He felt so guilty going against Gibbs but he didn't want them coming to the house. He knew once he paid back what he owed to everyone that things would go back to normal as far as he could tell he was not even going to see anyone today. Just leave the money in the garbage can and he would leave. Once he had the money he had about 40 minutes to get there and he needed a paper bag. He went to the local corner store and bought one and put the money in it and started walking he had thirty minutes till he would never have one less person to worry about. Once he got there he looked around he knew he was being watched more than likely from the roof top of the gym he remembered being up there he use to be the one watching people deliver money from there. He looked around and didn't see anyone looking so he put the money in the garbage can below the bag and left like nothing was going on once he was out of the view of the gym he ran back to the bus stop and hopped on the bus and headed back to the house he knew he had one hour before Gibbs would be leaving the house to go get Amber when he reached his bus stop he raced back home having only minutes till Gibbs would notice that he wasn't there he climbed in through the window making as little noise as possible before running silently back to the couch as he heard Gibbs coming up the stairs he collapsed on the couch trying to catch his breath.

Gibbs was working on the boat when he noticed the time he dropped the sanding paper and headed upstairs to go pick up Amber he saw Kyle on the couch watching T.V. and smiled. "I'm going to pick up Amber. You want to come along for the ride?" he asked him.

Kyle had just caught his breath in time to respond. "No thanks" he said he couldn't sit in a car with Gibbs after what he had just done. Just then his phone rang. He answered it.

"_Glad to see you came through. You are no longer need to worry about us but we felt it was our duty to tell everyone else that you owe money to that you are out of jail and have come into money I'm sure you will be getting many phone calls in the next few days" _said the guy laughing and hanging up.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong number." Said Kyle once the caller hung up he hung up and smiled at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at him strange but didn't question it just left to go pick up Amber. Kyle sighed with relief and anxiousness how was he going to keep making these drop offs this weekend he knew it wouldn't be long before he had another call. Thankfully he had gotten all the money he needed so he wouldn't have to go back to the bank. He had them all in paper bags stuffed in an old book bag that he never used. Just then his phone rang again.

"_Four hours rock creek park, be there with our money under the bench in the lovers court or you can count on not seeing the end of the weekend" _said the caller before Kyle could say anything the guy hung up.

"Shit" he said there was no way he was going to be able to do what he just did again without telling Gibbs or without Gibbs noticing he was gone. If he told Gibbs there was no way he would let him do it and he would be in trouble for doing it already before.

Less than an hour later Gibbs was back with Amber who was very hyper and jumping around. "Kyle guess what?" said Amber "I get to sing in the play" she said before Kyle even had a chance to open his mouth.

Kyle smiled. "That's great Amber" he said hugging her. Gibbs chucked at her hyper attitude she was alot happier since Kyle was there.

Gibbs looked at his watch. "Amber Kyle how would you like to get pizza for dinner in a few hours."

Amber started jumping around again. "Pizza, pizza, pizza" she said. Both Gibbs and Kyle started laughing

"I'm taking that as a yes from Amber" said Gibbs who looked up at Kyle who nodded.

"And if it's ok with you I can go pick it up." He said smiling he could use that as an excuse to get out of the house around the time he needed to drop off the money.

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks that would be great" said Gibbs

He and Amber sat down on the couch with him and they watched a movie. Once it was done Kyle looked at his own watch. He had an hour and a half before he had to have the money there. Gibbs looked at his own watch. "Amber why don't you go play for abit in your room" he said smiling at her. Kyle froze oh god Gibbs knew he was in trouble now. He should just confess everything before he could say anything to him. No he would let him talk first. Once Amber was gone Gibbs looked at Kyle.

"Kyle you look tense and you did through the whole movie is everything alright?" he asked him. Kyle took a breath. Gibbs didn't know he would have busted him if I had known. "No I'm fine just still have abit of a headache" he said which was true he did."I think I'll take a couple more Advil' he said standing up and going to the kitchen letting out the breath he was holding in. He got water from the fridge and taking a couple more Advil before going to the bathroom. He headed back to the living room once he had fully composed himself and noticed Gibbs wasn't in the room he looked around and grabbed a paper bag from his back pack and folded it shoving in his pocket and sitting down he didn't know if he would have another chance before he went to get the pizza to get the money so he figured he would be better off to get the money now. Thirty minutes later Gibbs came back into the room.

"Pizza is ordered you sure you want to go get it maybe I should if you aren't feeling well." He said.

"No I'm fine now I can go get it." He said smiling.

"Ok well it will be ready in twenty minutes so you can head out" he said handing him the keys to the car.

Kyle nodded and got up taking the keys and smiling and heading out to the car. Taking a breath of relief he had gotten out of the house. He got into the car and drove. He would go make the money drop first and then go get the pizza that way he could always say they took longer than he planned. Just then he noticed Gibbs running out of the house. Shit he knows on god. He unrolled the window slowly.

"Yes?" he said Gibbs handed him some money. "Not going to be able to do much without it" said Gibbs smiling. Kyle laughed softly he had no idea how significant that was at that very moment.

"Thanks" he said smiling and putting up and window and turning the car on buckling his seatbelt and waiting till Gibbs back off before he backed out of the driveway. He made his way to rock creek park. He looked at his watch they would be there in half an hour. He looked around and then taped the paper bag to the bench before he looked around again and headed back to the car. Breathing a sigh of relief two down and only four more to go. He thought to himself. He went to get the Pizza and then headed back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

_**THIS IS THE FIFTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST FOUR! ENTITLED; UNTITLED, INIATAION, SISTER, SISTER & BROTHERLY LOVE**_

Kyle starts getting phone calls threatening his life as well as Amber's if they don't get their money or their drugs. Instead of telling Gibbs, Kyle goes to try and return the money. Can Gibbs stop him before he gets hurt or worse killed?

The weekend was over and he had yet to get another call. It took him till Sunday night to calm down. He had been jumpy every time the phone rang, or every time someone knocked on the door he was convinced someone was there to kill him. Gibbs had noticed his nervousness and asked him more than once if something was bothering him but, Kyle had just told him no that he was fine. But Gibbs could see right through that lie. He knew something was bothering him but he had no idea what. He had just gotten through dropping of Amber off to school and headed to work. When he got there he saw Tony and Ziva he walked in and could feel the tension in the air. Oh boy he thought to himself Tony must have done something.

"Ziva, DiNozzo" he said as he walked to his desk.

"Hello Gibbs" said Ziva

"Hi Boss" said Tony looking at him with that please get me out of here look.

"Any cases?" asked Gibbs

"Nothing that we have heard boss" said Tony as McGee came into the room he was on his phone so he just nodded to everyone and continued talking.

"Looks like it's going to be a quiet week, this is the first weekend I can remember being off since I started working here" said McGee when he hung up the phone.

"Looks like the Probie had a good weekend and I know about Ziva's what about you Gibbs?" asked Tony

"It was a weekend DiNozzo" he said

Meanwhile back at home Kyle was getting dressed and ready for the day he figured he would go out into the town he wanted to go out and do something since he had been stuck inside the entire day before. He was just getting out of the shower when his phone rang.

"Hello" he said answering it as he wrapped a towel around himself.

"_Kyle. How have you been? Seems as if you have started to pay off what you owe people. I really hope you weren't planning on ripping me off. You have till ten am to get the money you own us to us at the play ground." _he said before he hung up the phone.

Kyle groaned dammit he thought he figured he could get through at least another day before he got another call. Well the sooner he paid the money the sooner he could forget about it. He was just getting ready to leave the house when his phone rang again.

"_Well, well, well it seems as if you are out of jail. I really hope that you have the money you owe us or I'm sure your sister would love to come with us. She goes to Glenoke elementary right??" _said the caller. _"I'm sure you wouldn't want us to go pick her up. So be at her school at the end of the day you give us the money and she won't ever even have to see us." _He added before hanging up the phone_._

Kyle panicked this was getting to close to home for him. Threatening his own life was something but his sisters they had crossed a line. He was pissed but he also knew he didn't have a choice in the matter he would give the money back and they would stay away from her. He grabbed all the money he would need and headed outside to the bus stop where he caught the bus to the park. He knew where he was suppose to leave the money without them having to tell him. He got there and thankfully no children were there. He looked at his watch it was 10 on the dot he left the money in the tree stump that had been cut open by a gang years ago. He took off quickly he didn't want to run into anyone. He ran all the way to the bus stop and hopped on the bus before he realized that he didn't want to go home right now. But it was way too early to head to the school. He also knew that Gibbs would be at the school to pick her up and really hoped that he wouldn't see him otherwise he would have some major explaining to do. Gibbs would be furious with him for going behind his back to do this. He hopped off the bus in-front of another park and took a path to the tree house that Gibbs had built him and Kelly when they were kids. He climbed up and laughed at all the drawings on the walls. He hadn't truly been in that tree house in years. He sat up there when he noticed a loose floor board, he opened it up and below there he couldn't believe it. How could he have forgotten about that? There were a bunch of drawings. Kelly had been an artist even when she was so young. He took all the pictures and looked at them one at a time. He wondered if Gibbs had seen them. He put them back under the board and covered it. He sighed and looked at his watch. Only two hours left till he would have to leave, and make his way to the school. What had he gotten himself into? How could he have been so stupid to get involved with these people? He was finally coming to the realization that he had messed up big time.

"Kelly if you were still around, I could see you kicking my ass for being so stupid. You were always the one keeping me from getting into too much trouble when we were kids. I miss you so much." He said. He sighed and took out the pictures again and noticed something that he could swear wasn't there before. It was an envelope with his name on it. He opened it and inside was a letter with only one sentence

'When all else fails turn to the people you can trust to help you love Kelly' was all it said.

He shivered that was not written by a child it was too deep and way to neat to be by a child. He looked up at the sky.

"Kelly thank you" he said putting the pictures back along with the letter. He climbed down the ladder and ran to the bus stop. He took the bus to NCIS.

He got there and was led upstairs to the squad-room and only saw a young attractive woman there. Ziva looked up. "Hi I can take it from here. Thanks Stan" she said standing up. "What can I do for you?" she asked the young man.

"Hello. I'm Kyle. Amber's brother. I'm looking for Jethro." He said

She smiled. "Kyle. He will be back in a few minutes. You're welcome to wait for him." She said pointing to his desk. "I would suggest you don't sit in his chair" she said smirking.

He smiled abit and walked over to his desk and sat in his chair leaning back and setting his feet on his desk smirking. Ziva laughed and went back to what she was doing. Gibbs and Tony walked in. Tony looked over at Ziva and saw how she was trying not to laugh.

Gibbs shook his head, "Kyle what are you doing here?" he asked him signalling for him to get out of his chair. Kyle got up, "I need to talk to you" he said nervously. Gibbs could tell something wasn't right he lead him to the conference room so they could talk privately.

"Ok Kyle what's up?" he asked him pointing to a chair for him to sit. Kyle sat down and sighed looking at his hands. "I've been getting phone calls from the people I owe money too and... I've been paying them back." He said not looking up.

Gibbs eyes expanded. "I don't think I heard you correctly because if I did then you are in big trouble." He said glaring.

Kyle didn't look up. "You heard me correctly" he said

"Kyle I don't even know what to say to you. You disobeyed me." He said

"Yes Sir I did. Before you kill me, you should know that Amber has been threatened if I don't get the money to them at her school this afternoon" he said shifting in his seat he knew Gibbs would freak out.

"And that is one of the reasons I told you not too. Your sister." He said standing up. "I am going to pick her up right now. I want you to go home right now. If you are not home by the time I get there you are going to hope I just kill you" he said leaving the room and heading out of the building. Kyle waited two minutes till someone came and to escort him out. He left the building and caught the bus but instead of going home he went to the school and dropped the money off and then went home. He was not letting his sister get hurt even if it meant Gibbs killing him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

_**THIS IS THE FIFTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST FOUR! ENTITLED; UNTITLED, INIATAION, SISTER, SISTER & BROTHERLY LOVE**_

Kyle starts getting phone calls threatening his life as well as Amber's if they don't get their money or their drugs. Instead of telling Gibbs, Kyle goes to try and return the money. Can Gibbs stop him before he gets hurt or worse killed?

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I HAVE POSTED A CHAPTER BEEN BUSY WITH VACATION AND WORKING AND MOVING AND ALSO WORKING ON OTHER STORIES. BUT THERE IS THIS CHAPTER AND THEN I HAVE ONE FINAL CHAPTER THAT WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I GET SOME REVIEWS!!!!!**

Gibbs came through the door with a very angry little girl. Amber hadn't wanted to leave school, she had a practice for the school play, and she really didn't want to miss it. She was also upset because Gibbs would not tell her why he picked her up. He didn't want to worry her. She ran right past the living room where Kyle was sitting to her room. Kyle felt so guilty right now, he got his sister involved in this. Gibbs went over to him and sat down in the seat across from him.

"Ok Kyle I want the whole story and I want it now!" he ordered.

Kyle flinched slightly. "Ok on Saturday I got a call from someone who I owed money too and he threatened me so I went to pay them back and then he told everyone else who I owed money to that I am out of jail. Since Saturday I have been getting calls and have paid back four of the people I owe money too" he said looking down.

"The one at Amber's school would have been the fifth?" he asked him

Kyle shook his head. "N-No that was the fourth I went before I came here, I'm sorry I just can't take the chance of her getting hurt." He said

Gibbs glared. "Kyle Hamilton! Are you out of your mind? Ever consider that's the problem? Because you got back involved with these people! Kyle I don't even know what to do with you. Except you are not allowed to leave this house until further notice, and if you continue to act like a disobedient child I will treat you like one. Is that clear?" he fumed

His eyes widened at that. Did he really mean...? "Yes sir" he said he knew by his look that he wasn't kidding.

"That means if you get a call from the other two people you owe money too you will tell me. I will take care of it. Understood?" he asked

Kyle nodded. "Yes" he responded

Gibbs got up and went to talk to Amber. Kyle sat on the couch and thought hard how he was going to do this. If he got Gibbs involved he knew it would end in someone's death. Just then his phone rang and he groaned. He picked it up.

"_It seems as if someone got picked up early from school today. Your little sister." _ Said the caller

"Yeah. Weird she was sick." Said Kyle lying

"_That's bullshit but we got our money so all it doesn't matter" _said the caller before he hung up.

Kyle sighed and banged his head on the wall behind him. Gibbs walked back into a room.

"Kyle that's not going to help the problem." He said walking into the kitchen. He sighed, he couldn't believe that he had done that. He's a teenager but even still. What was he going to do with him? He went back into the living room and sat down across from him.

"Kyle. How and why did you get involved with these people anyways?" he asked

He looked away. He didn't want to talk about that.

"Kyle. Talk" he ordered calmly, watching him carefully.

Kyle sighed. "I hung out with these kids in grade eight and when they got involved I did." He said which was half the truth.

"Kyle." He warned "I want the truth" he said

"That is the truth..." he said. "Part of it" he added under his breath.

"Then I want the full truth Kyle" he growled.

"Because it made me forget about the bad in my life." He said

Gibbs nodded. "If you don't want to we don't have to talk about it. But did your dad abuse you too?" he asked his.

"Yeah...I never even thought he would do it to Amber as well." He said

"Kyle. That's not your fault. It's not! There was nothing you could do about it." He told him

Kyle shrugged. "Maybe if I hadn..." he started to say when Gibbs cut him off.

"Kyle stop it! It's not your fault. I don't want to hear another word about it." He said "You cannot blame yourself." He added.

"Oh like you didn't blame yourself when Kelly and Shannon died." He said standing up and walking outside and sitting on the back porch. Gibbs followed him and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line" he said.

He nodded. "But you weren't wrong. I did blame myself, but it also caused me alot of problems. Kyle I don't want you to make a mistake that will stay with you forever" he said

"It's too late for that." He said "I killed my parents." He said

"Kyle. I know that's hard to accept, but you didn't do it on purpose. You were only protecting your sister" he said

"But, I still killed them." He said

"Kyle. I don't want you to blame yourself. You were in jail for six months, which is longer than anyone who did what you did would deserve.

"Um...not exactly." Said Kyle looking down

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about Kyle?"

Kyle sighed. "I was involved in alot of illegal activities before I was in jail." He said

"Yes. You were involved with drugs but that's not the worst possible thing." Said Gibbs. "Not smart for you to get involved in but people have done worse and spent less time in jail" he added

"Drugs aren't the only thing I was involved in." Said Kyle getting up and putting his hands in his pocket

Gibbs stood up and stood in front of him and crossed his arms. "Kyle. What the hell have you been involved in?"

Kyle looked down and didn't say anything.

"Kyle Hamilton. Look at me" he ordered

Kyle looked up and whimpered when he saw the look on Gibbs's face.

"I asked you a question" he glared hard at the young man.

Kyle sighed and resisted the urge to look down. "Well. I know where there are..." he couldn't finish the sentence. "I'm sorry. I can't say it." He said looking down

Gibbs put his hand under Kyle's chin and made him look up. "Kyle. I am trying to help you. I need to know what you have been involved in" he said

"I know where some missing people are buried" he said trying so hard to look down but he couldn't because of Gibbs hand.

Gibbs shook his head and glared hard. "Who and where?" he asked

"I don't know names but I can tell you where they are. There are three bodies. All women. They are in Benson Falls" he said he turned his head away from Gibbs.

Gibbs took a breath to calm his anger. "Did you kill them?" he growled.

"No sir. I wasn't there when they were killed but I saw them being buried." He said

"How long ago? Who was it that killed them?" he asked

"It was a year ago. And do I really have to say who killed them?" he asked

"Kyle. I have to report this. And they are going to dig up the bodies and when they do unless they have someone else to charge they will charge you. You don't have to tell me but you will have to tell them" said Gibbs

"No please Jethro. Let me report it." He said

Gibbs nodded. "Fine. But I want you to do it now before this gets out some other way and you get in more trouble" said Gibbs firmly

Kyle nodded. "Yes Sir." He said

Gibbs took a breath and thought for a moment. "I'm going to see if Kevin can watch Amber I am coming with you." He said. "And you don't have an option about that" he said.

Kyle nodded. "Ok" he said

Gibbs handed him the keys to the car. "Go sit in the car and wait for me." He said before he called Kevin who said it was fine. He brought Amber over who was still in a bad mood about earlier but Gibbs warned her to behave or she would be in trouble. He finally made his way to the car and drove to the local police station.

"Kyle. You are to tell them everything you know. Don't leave anything out and I might be able to help you. If you need a lawyer I will make sure you get one" he said as he pulled into the parking lot.

Kyle nodded and got out taking a breath before walking towards the building followed by Gibbs. Gibbs smirked as a few officers watched him with slightly worried looks on their faces. Gibbs knew of his reputation of being a hard ass. After talking to an officer who took Kyle to an interrogation room and Gibbs convinced them to let him watch from observation. After a long discussion and a map being drawn by Kyle showing where the three bodies were the officers left the room and Gibbs came in and sat down.

"Don't worry before long this will be over and you will be able to move on and not have this bothering you anymore." He said

"Yeah." He said "I guess." He added

"Kyle. Once this is over you will feel better" he said

Kyle nodded. "I really hope so"

A few hours later Kyle was getting frustrated and Gibbs was about to leave the room when an officer came in and told him that he would be free to go as soon as Kyle gave the names of those who were involved. Kyle sighed and put his head down on the table. He was terrified that he would be in danger if he gave names. The officer sat down and opened up a pad of paper and handed it over to Kyle telling him he needed the names. Kyle looked back up and took the pad of paper and the pen and wrote down two names and handed the pad of paper back over to the officer. The officer nodded and thanked him and had someone see them out of the building. Kyle went and got into the car Gibbs also got into the car and looked over at him.

"It's over Kyle. Well the hard part is." Said Gibbs

Kyle looked out the window and nodded.

Gibbs looked to the front of the car and turned it on. He backed out and drove towards the house.

THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

_**THIS IS THE FIFTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST FOUR! ENTITLED; UNTITLED, INIATAION, SISTER, SISTER & BROTHERLY LOVE**_

Kyle starts getting phone calls threatening his life as well as Amber's if they don't get their money or their drugs. Instead of telling Gibbs, Kyle goes to try and return the money. Can Gibbs stop him before he gets hurt or worse killed?

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SPANKING OF CHILD**

It was a week after Kyle had gone to the police station and he was sitting down watching TV when the door bell rang. Gibbs was downstairs working on his boat and Amber was in her room with a friend going over their lines for the play that they were going to be in a few weeks. He turned off the TV and went to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw that it was the police officers who had interrogated him. He opened the door.

"Hello." He said

"Hello Kyle, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind answering a few more questions" said one of them.

Kyle shrugged. "Sure." He said "Come on in" he added leading them to the living room where he sat on the chair across from them on the couch. He heard Jethro coming up he looked at Kyle when he saw the officers sitting in his living room.

"They are here to ask me a few more questions" said Kyle

"You might want to be here for this as well" said the officer

Gibbs sat down on a chair next to Kyle.

"We arrested the two you said were involved the only problem is there are prints on the bodies that do not belong to either of them I was wondering if there was anyone else you may have forgotten who was involved" said the second officer

Kyle bit his lip and looked down. Gibbs looked at him and glared he was not impressed by the fact that Kyle had clearly left out some details.

"Look. We need to know that name or we are going to assume you were part of it and you will be charged." Said the officer

"Kyle. Give them the name now!" said Gibbs firmly

Kyle sighed. "I don't know his name" he said lying through his teeth.

"Ok. Well there was someone else there?" asked the officer

"Yes. No idea who he is" said Kyle

"Ok. Well if you think of his name let us know" said the officer as he and his partner got up and Gibbs followed them to the door. When he came back in the room he walked over to Kyle grabbed his arm and made him stand up.

"What is the one thing I asked from you the first night you were here" he glared hard

"Not to lie" he said looking down

Gibbs lifted him chin and made him look up. "And what did I say would happen if you did?" he asked growling.

Kyle swallowed hard. "That you would sp-punish me" he said not wanting to say it.

"How?" he asked clearly angry and wanting Kyle to say what he knew was coming.

"Spank me" he mumbled and looked down

Gibbs sat down and pulled Kyle over his lap. "I don't appreciate you lying and I hope you think about this the next time you even consider it" he said

Kyle nodded and took a breath. He flinched when the first smack landed on the middle of his butt.

Gibbs kept landing swats on Kyle's butt as Kyle whimpered he remembered being spanked by Gibbs when he was younger but he never remembered it hurting this much. As the swats kept landing tears came to Kyle's eyes. By the time Gibbs finished Kyle was crying hard, Gibbs waited from the crying to stop before he lifted Kyle up and made him stand in front of him before he stood up and made him look at him, there was no more anger in his eyes he pulled him into a hug.

"Now I want you to call the officers and tell them the name of the other guy" he said

"No. Please. Don't make me" he said

Gibbs raised his eyebrow and landed a hard swat on Kyle's already sore butt. Kyle whimpered and looked down.

"I want you to call the police NOW!" he ordered

Kyle looked back up. "Yes sir" he said

Gibbs pointed to the phone and Kyle walked over and called them telling them the name when he hung up he looked at Gibbs who nodded.

"Good" he said

Kyle nodded. "I'm sorry I lied and I'm sorry I have been so horrible since I got here. You have been nothing but nice to me and I have been nothing but difficult" he said

Gibbs nodded. "Sit" he said

Kyle shook his head. "I think I would prefer to stand" he said

Gibbs smirked. "Kyle. You'll live now sit" he said.

Kyle sat down carefully cringing slightly.

"Kyle. I know your life hasn't been the easiest and you have a past that's not too great but you're a good kid. I want you to know you don't have to be involved in these things anymore to have somewhere to fit in. You have people who really love you." He said

Kyle nodded. "Thanks for being there for me." He said

Gibbs nodded. "No problem"

A few weeks later Kyle was waiting for Amber to come out from backstage while Gibbs was in the bathroom. Amber had just been in the play she had been rehearsing for weeks on end. Amber came out and ran up to Kyle. Kyle smiled and picked her up.

"Hey. You were great. I am so proud of you" he said

Amber hugged him and was smiling "Thanks" she said.

Kyle was about to say something when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked behind him and froze. "Amber. Go wait by the bathrooms for Jethro" said Kyle putting her down

"But why?" she asked

"Amber now please" he said, she pouted for a second before she took off towards the bathroom.

Kyle turned back to the other guy. "What do you want?" he asked

"Just wanted to say hi and apologize. I spent a year in jail and saw the light and realized I needed to grow up and change." He said

"Well what are you doing here?" he asked

"My cousin was in the play she played your sisters characters best friend" he said

"She did a good job" said Kyle

"So did your sister" he said

"Thanks" said Kyle as Gibbs and Amber showed up behind him.

"Hi. I'm Jethro" said Gibbs to the young man

"Hi. I'm George. I would like to stay and talk but I'm heading out with my family for dinner to celebrate how well my cousin did. Call me sometime Kyle" he said before taking off.

"Kyle. Old friend?" asked Gibbs

"Something like that" said Kyle not wanting to lie but not wanting to bring it up around Amber.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow but nodded. "Amber would you like to go out for a bite to eat?" asked Gibbs

"Yay!" she said

"Where do you want to go?" asked Gibbs

Amber shrugged "I don't know"

Kyle picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Come on you have to pick" he said laughing

"KYLE! Put me down." She said giggling

Gibbs chuckled. "Come on lets go we can figure it out once were in the car" he said

Gibbs and Kyle walked towards the car with Amber still over Kyle's shoulder. Later that night when they got home after Kyle had put Amber to bed he went to the basement where Gibbs was working on his boat.

"Amber's sleeping" he said leaning on the bench.

"Good" said Gibbs nodding as he nailed in a piece of wood

"Jethro can you stop for a second? I need to talk to you." He said

Jethro stopped and put down the hammer. "Yes?" he asked

"I wanted to tell you the whole story about that guy I saw at the school. I wasn't lying he was an old friend. But he was one of the guys I owed money too. One of the ones I never paid back. Turns out he spent a year in jail and realized he needed to grow up" he said

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you for telling me." He said

Kyle nodded. "I didn't want you to think I was lying to you" he said

"Kyle. I never thought you were, I knew you were leaving something out because Amber was there" he said

Kyle nodded and picked up a piece of sandpaper.

"Do you want to help me?" asked Gibbs

Kyle shrugged "No thanks" he said feeling weird at the thought the last time he had worked on the boat he had been in the basement with Kelly they were using sandpaper on it when they got caught by Shannon they were not suppose to be down there and they got in trouble. He shook his head at the thought.

"What is it Kyle?" asked Gibbs

"Thinking about the last time I was down here years ago." He said softly

"You mean when you got caught by Shannon when you were working on the boat with Kelly?" he asked

Kyle was taken aback. "How did you know? You were away and the following week...well yeah" he said

"It was in a letter that Shannon wrote to me" he said

Kyle nodded. "I'm sure you weren't too happy when you found out" he said looking down

"No I wasn't but I'm sure Shannon dealt with it" he said

Kyle nodded. "Yes. She did" he said

'Kyle. You sure you don't want to help?" he asked

Kyle smiled and went over to Gibbs and held up the piece of wood so Gibbs could nail it in. Gibbs nodded

"Thanks" he said as he nailed the last nail in.

He handed a piece of sandpaper to Kyle "Here. You remember how to do it right?" he asked smirking

Kyle nodded and took it as she sanded away on the piece of wood they have just nailed together.

_THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING MY FIFTH STORY. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS MY STORIES. I WILL GET MY NEW ONE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!! _


End file.
